


Jealousy

by supercatandfriends



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercatandfriends/pseuds/supercatandfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina finds Emma after she becomes the Dark One and they have a conversation about how Emma feels about her new powers.</p>
<p>Short conversation fic for Swan Queen Week day 2: Jealousy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

“You know, I really dig this whole Dark One thing, Regina. Practically unlimited power, everyone’s afraid of me. It’s great. But I’ve got to tell you, there’s one thing I really do miss about my old self.”

“Yes, what’s that?”

“My eyebrows. Yours are so nice. Teach me your ways.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't with those eyebrows. I'm haunted by what the makeup department has done here.


End file.
